1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to showerheads. More specifically, the present invention discloses a showerhead incorporating a detachable handle and spray head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various examples of showerhead attachments and assemblies. In each instance, such showerhead devices provide either or both of a steady stream flow or pulse flow of water to a user, and such as within a shower or tub enclosure. In certain instances, the assembly may be subdivided into more than one water dispensing head, such often including a fixed showerhead and a movable showerhead fluidly related in some fashion to the fixed showerhead.
A first example drawn from the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,975, issued to Yates, and which teaches a showerhead assembly including a diverter valve for diverting a water supply to one of two showerheads. One of the showerheads is generally laterally and adjustably displaced from the other of the showerheads by means of a swivelable extension arm and the entire assembly is easily installable on the existing overhead water supply line of a shower stall or bath enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,552, issued to Fan, teaches a mounting assembly for mounting a bracket for attaching a handheld showerhead in relation to a wall of a bathroom. The mounting assembly includes a fitting having an end for connecting with a fixed spray head, another end for connecting a water supply pipe and an extending portion for threadably engaging a top end of a post on which the bracket can be slidably locked therealong. A bottom end of the post is attached with a vacuum mounting assembly for mounting the bottom end of the post on the wall by a vacuum pressure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,872, issued to Symmons, teaches a plumbing fixture for baths which facilitates provision of a handheld spray unit in a bathtub or shower installation. A casing incorporates a diverter valve assembly and an ornamental housing which conceals the casing and is adapted to function as a tub spout or as a showerhead support.
In spite of the prior art efforts, there remains a need for a showerhead incorporating a detachable handle and spray head. Such a showerhead would provide flexibility in the water stream characteristics and the shower experience.